underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Marius
Marius is a Lycan who is the main male antagonist of Underworld: Blood Wars (the female being Semira). He is the new leader of the Lycans following the Purges and the decimation of the Antigen Lycans by Selene. Underworld: Blood Wars Following the deaths of Jacob and Quint Lane, Marius managed to rise to power as the leader of a massive Lycan army. He also captured Michael Corvin following his escape from Antigen, seemingly murdered him and drained his blood. By drinking and injecting himself with Michael's blood every so often, Marius was able to increase his power to that of a powerful Lycan-Vampire Hybrid but only temporarily. To make his abilities permanent, Marius sought Eve's blood who is also a hybrid and contains the pure Corvinus Strain. Under the leadership of Marius, who was described as being unlike any Lycan leader ever before, the Lycans turned the tide of the war against the Vampires and wiped them out until only the Eastern and Nordic Covens remained. Marius hunted for Selene in order to find Eve and took the Vampire Alexia as his lover. The threat posed by Marius was so great that the Vampire Council agreed to grant Selene clemency in exchange for her training their Death Dealers to fight Marius. At the same time, Marius' war against the Vampires was hindered by the fact that his army could not destroy the Eastern Coven without suffering at least 90% casualties. Marius was eventually informed by Alexia of Selene heading for the Nordic Coven and he led a Lycan force to attack the Coven. During the battle, Marius battled Selene, surprising her with his immense strength and defeating her. However, Alexia was able to learn from Selene's blood memories that she truly did not know where Eve was, devastating Marius. Selene then slipped under the water of a nearby lake as an apparent form of suicide and Marius called off the attack on the Nordic Coven. With nothing standing in his way, Marius ordered Alexia to lower the defenses of the Eastern Coven so that he could destroy them. With the Eastern Coven's defenses gone, Marius led his Lycan army in a devastating attack on the Vampires. Using riot shields to block bullets and mortars to blow holes in the walls to let sunlight in, Marius and his army had the advantage and slaughtered many Vampires. To Marius' surprise, David displayed an immunity to sunlight and both attempted to kill each other with gunfire before expelling the bullets from their bodies in a show of power. Before the fight could go any further, Selene arrived, her powers greatly enhanced by the Nordic Coven's cocooning process and with the Nordic Vampires as backup. As the battle raged around them, Selene drew Marius away to the Death Dealer training area to fight one on one. Along the way, Marius killed a few Vampires and was stopped from fighting David by Semira attacking him. Selene shot Marius with several guns, causing her to get splashed with a bit of his blood and see flashes of Marius' memories of Michael. Cutting Marius with a knife, Selene locked herself in a caged arena and learned of Michael's apparent demise from Marius' blood memories. Marius then showed Selene the last of Michael's blood before downing it, transforming and breaking into the cage. Marius ultimately pinned Selene up against the cage wall and started pummeling her, until she used her newly-enhanced speed to get behind him. Before Marius could react, Selene ripped out his spine, killing him instantly. Following Marius' death, David decapitated him and showed his head to the surviving Lycans as proof that their leader was dead. With Marius gone, the surviving Lycans quickly retreated. Personality Marius is shown to be a capable leader with an unspecified, yet unsurprising, hatred of Vampires. Considering his age and strength, he was possibly held in captivity by Vampires before being freed, possibly around the time of Lucian's uprising centuries prior to the initial Purge. He is a capable warrior with possible military or Lycan training due to his ability to efficiently coordinate and manage the almost decimated Lycan forces against the equally decimated and dying vampire race. Marius bears similarities to Lucian, in that they are both ambitious and charismatic leaders who tried to organize the Lycans into a proper fighting force. Another interesting fact is that, like Lucian, Marius also had a vampire, Alexia, as his lover, but it seem that he saw this relationship as an strategic advantage rather than having real feelings towards her. Marius appears to be more ruthless and cruel than Lucian - he sadistically tortured and presumably killed Michael to obtain his blood while Lucian merely held him captive, is physically threatening towards his fellow Lycans and his lover Alexia if they displease him, and even at one point uses a comrade as a 'living shield' against silver bullets. He also taunts Selene over Michael's apparent death, knowing her feelings for him. Marius was intelligent enough to plan sophisticated attacks and strongly believed that the Lycans were a more formidable enemy when they cooperated with each other. Marius did appear to have a slightly softer side; he was affectionate towards his lover, Alexia, who was actually a Vampire (indicating his hatred of Vampires was not all-consuming) and he told Selene he would not kill Eve (though it is highly possible he was lying to try and gain her trust, which clearly failed). He also seemed to be very respected by his fellow Lycans and, while he intimidated him, he let Gregor live after his repeated failures to capture Selene. Marius' leadership and strategy skills are notably incredible. It was stated repeatedly that he was unlike any leader the Lycans had ever had before and was able to amass a formidable Lycan army that did more damage to the Vampires than any other Lycan force had ever done before. Some of Marius' strategies were to use riot shields to block bullets and mortars to pierce through the wall of the Eastern Coven and let in sunlight, the Vampires' one major weakness. Both were incredibly effective and would've won him the battle had Selene and the Nordic Coven not intervened. Relationships Alexia Marius' lover Alexia is a Vampire and one of the Death Dealers of the Eastern Coven. She aides Marius in his attempts to capture Selene. Marius appeared to care for Alexia, though he could be rather aggressive towards her at times and was apparently the dominant one in their relationship. There is a possibility Marius was only pretending to love her in order to gain a spy in the Eastern Coven, though this was not confirmed and his feelings for her appeared to be genuine for the most part. However, it is clear that he valued her usefulness to him as much as he loved her for herself. It is unknown how Marius would've reacted to Alexia's death, as he did not learn of it prior to his own death. In the Underworld: Blood Wars comics Marius and Alexia are also lovers, however, after Marius used her to deactivate the Eastern Coven defenses and invade the building, he makes it clear that he has no feelings towards her, claiming that it was only a necessary evil to have himself involved with a Vampire and ordered his men to kill all Vampires in the Coven including Alexia herself, if she was still alive. Powers and Abilities As a Lycan, Marius possesses the standard abilities of his species including superhuman strength, endurance and regenerative capabilities. His senses are similarly heightened to that of a canine even while in human form. His age and generation are currently unknown, though he is undoubtedly of a higher generation than the lesser Lycans that appeared in Awakening. Like all Lycans, his abilities are at their peak while in his Lycan form, affording him strength and ferocity above that of younger vampires. Beyond his Lycan abilities, Marius is a apparently a skilled fighter and marksman as well as a capable leader among Lycans. It should be noted that his "Lycan-Corvinus Strain" state is only temporary, as he is only able to replenish with a temporary supply of Michael's blood which contains active 'Corvinus strain virus' passed down through generations of human decendants that carried the virus in dormant form. * Accelerated Healing: Like all benefactors of the Hybridization variants, Marius' Lycanthropy affords him an accelerated healing factor allowing his cells to replicate and repair his injuries at preternatural speeds. Wounds from most generic lethal weaponry, even silver bullets, heal in seconds without causing him any debilitating or lasting discomfort unless they have struck a vital organ. Similar to Lucian, Marius has shown the ability to expel foreign objects from his body through the force of his healing factor combined with concentration. Unlike Lucian, he seems to have honed this power to utilize it even during the heat of combat. * Superhuman Durability: Marius' regenerative capabilities combined with his enhanced Lycan physiology afford him a high resistance to the debilitating pain of his injuries. Bullets can cause him to flinch, but will neither traumatize nor overly hinder his physical faculties. The same is true for bladed weapons, which he can remove from his body manually or expel them through his concentrated healing process. Like all Lycans, Marius possess stronger muscle and bone tissue sufficient enough to fall from great heights and land on his feet unharmed as well as offering limited resistance to blunt trauma. His durability increases while in his bestial form. * Superhuman Strength: He seems powerful enough to challenge Selene, an aged Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, though her speed and strength are superior to his at full exertion (though when given a temporary powerup he is more or less equal to hers). He was able to deal severe blows to Selene in hand-to-hand combat even in his human form and throw her through a castle wall. * Superhuman Speed: Marius' speed is similarly enhanced, through to a noticeably less refined degree as that of a vampire as Lycans generally cannot move as fast while in human form. His reflexes are equally accelerated, allowing him to parry attacks even from Selene. His speed is at its apex while in his Lycan form; sufficient to cover several yards in mere seconds while running on all-fours and outrace most road vehicles at full physical exertion. However, after Selene underwent the Sacred ritual of the Nordic Coven, she proved to have a far superior running speed, escaping hand-to-hand combat with Marius so quickly that he was unable to observe her departure. Quotes * “We must not rest until we have destroyed their final sanctuary.” * “And when we have the blood of the hybrid girl, we will be invincible.” * "All I want is her blood" Trivia * He is the third hybrid shown whose hybrid state was only temporary, after Quint Lane and his father Jacob in Underworld : Awakening. (though its debatable whether Quint and Jacob had only a temporary hybrid state) * The name "Marius" is of Latin origin, and it means "Warlike". * Marius is the first Lycan to exhibit the classic yellow/orange werewolf's eyes in both human and wolf form in the Underworld live action movies. * It should be noted that Marius is not a true Lycan-Corvinus Strain hybrid. Michael Corvin has a Lycan-Vampire hybridised Corvinus Strain. He's unique. By drinking and injecting himself with Michael's blood, Marius would become some sort of a Lycan-Corvinus hybridised Strain (Michael's) hybrid form. Gallery Marius Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of Marius Underworld_-_Marius3.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.12.17_-2017.03.17_21.44.43-.jpg|Marius and the Lycan packs Leaders Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.12.27_-2017.04.28_09.35.02-.jpg UBW Marius.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.39.42_-2017.04.24_14.19.18-.jpg|Marius and Alexia Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.39.52_-2017.08.16_23.20.25-.jpg Blood Wars.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.56.36_-2017.04.28_09.36.28-.jpg|Marius' original Lycan form Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.56.42 -2017.02.23 14.14.41-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.57.40_-2017.04.28_09.38.10-.jpg Marius Lycan form.jpg|Marius in his enhanced Lycan form Big startfilmru1330515.jpg Blood Wars Marius.jpg|Marius beginning to transform Blood Wars Lycan army.jpg|Marius and his Lycan army Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.12.40_-2017.04.28_09.24.59-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.13.45_-2017.04.28_09.26.21-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.13.50_-2017.04.28_09.26.31-.jpg Blood Wars Selene Marius.jpg|Marius fighting Selene Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.14.16 -2017.07.14 19.11.24-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.14.31_-2017.04.28_09.27.38-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.15.37_-2017.04.28_09.27.59-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.16.07_-2017.04.28_09.28.53-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.15.49 -2017.07.14 19.12.08-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.18.23_-2017.04.28_09.29.26-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.19.40_-2017.04.28_09.31.21-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.19.48_-2017.04.28_09.31.54-.jpg|Marius's death fr:Marius Category:Characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters Category:Male characters Category:Lycans Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased